Homework Troubles
by AnnikaJade
Summary: Bart is having trouble with his homework and decides to turn to his little sister for help. Things become interesting after they accidently touch hands. Rated M for Lemon! ;D


Chapter 1-Homework Troubles

Sitting bored at his desk, Bart Simpson pondered whether or not he should do his science homework. He sat there trying to work out what to do but he couldn't even begin to understand what was written on the paper in front of his eyes. Eventually he decided he would have to stoop to drastic levels, he had to ask his little sister Lisa. At first he had doubts but he couldn't stand having to sit in detention one more afternoon. He walked over to his younger sisters room and knocked on the door quietly. "yes?" Replied an expectant voice on the other side of the door.

"ummm Lees? I need your help." Said Bart.

Lisa groaned, "Fine come in."

He was feeling a little embarrassed and didn't want to ask but he had no choice.

"Can you help me with me science homework?" he asked.

Lisa gave a degrading laugh but eventually settled down and agreed.

"Ok show me what you need done." She said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Bart obeyed her request and took his spot beside her on the bed accidently touching her hand. She looked to him and blushed and pulled her hand away. Bart's hand tingled from the softness of Lisa's. The tingling sensation moved from his hand down to his abdomen then to that certain place in his pants.

Chapter 2- Unexpected Behaviors'

Lisa brushed off the awkwardness and continued to focus on the work. She soon realized that the equation could not be solved without her lucky protractor that was sitting on the desk on the opposite side of her. She reached over her brother and accidently brushed her breast on his shoulder. This made Bart go into overdrive mode. His limp member stiffened and began throbbing for his sister. She was blushing heavily after seeing the newly formed mound in her brothers pants. Bart couldn't contain his excitement he abruptly placed his hand on his sisters underdeveloped breast. He used such force pushing her onto her back. Bart was now on top of his sister breathing heavily. He lowered his face pressing his moist lips against hers and he was now eagerly feeding his tongue into her mouth. Lisa was overwhelmed and confused but her brothers lips felt soft and warm against hers. Bart began to thrust his burning wood into Lisa, her dress making it easier for him to gain access to her panties. Lisa felt herself become moist and could no longer bare the tension. She pulled down her panties and allowed bart to take control again.

Bart was an amateur in this area. However he often spent nights watching sexual films so he decided upon copying what he had learned.

He slid his index and middle finger down her clit and into her opening. Lisa cried out in pleasure and Bart was satisfied.

Chapter 3 – Dysfunctional but Organic

With his other hand he unzipped her dress and slid his hand onto her breast, massaging the yellow skin tenderly. Lisa gasped in pleasure and lowered her hand down his pants and onto his enticingly sticky shaft. She noticed he was quite big for his age and this impressed her. Lisa was quite overwhelmed with feelings and moaned loudly.

This startled the older brother and he became worried that his parents would find out their secret. He continued to massage her wet skin and hushed her soothingly. Bart couldn't take it any longer and had to proceed to the next level as he could feel his climax coming. He pulled down his pants and proceeded to insert his moist dick into her sopping pussy, Lisa yelped in pleasure causing the dog to run into the room.

The dog was puzzled but let himself in and walked over to the main attraction. He saw a wet glimmer in the corner of his eye and licked it clean. This left a tickling sensation inside Lisa's vagina.

The climax was near and Bart forced himself out and made Lisa take over. Lisa was too preoccupied with the dogs enticing tongue which continued to lick her clitoris clean. She could no longer hold back her own climax.

"I'm coming!" she yelled a bit too loudly.

Bart pushed the dog out of the way and replaced his dick longingly back into her for the final blow. He thrusted and thrusted inside of her and they both screamed in sync. He could feel Lisa's orgasm and his wasn't far behind. He slid out his penis and grabbed her face with force. She wrapped her lips around his stiff dick and licked his pee hole gently. She knew this was his g-spot so she gladly continued.

Bart screamed and he was gone.

The bed was soiled and the siblings laid side by side. Bart eventually grabbed his clothes and put them back on.

"Thanks for the help Sis," he winked and left the room.

"See you tomorrow for some maths homework," she teased.

THE END

=)


End file.
